


In the Heat of Battle

by vaenarys



Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gunplay, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaenarys/pseuds/vaenarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a little torn when it comes to sex with "Bangbots" as Richard had called them, but after the events of "Skin" curiosity gets the best of him and makes him drive to a club where he possibly wants to try and satisfy said curiosity. Instead of a sexbot, he meets James Kirk, a young blond man with bright blue eyes, who confronts John with a side of himself he hadn't noticed before. This is set just after the episode “Skin” of Almost Human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This originated from a prompt from letseatthestars on my tumblr almost-trek. prompt: "I'd love to read some good oldfashioned gunplay (and handcuffs). Preferably Kennex x Kirk."

Why did he come here again? The reason he was going with so far was for a good drink, though he normally got that at his bar at the other end of town. So, his inofficial reason were Richards dumb jokes about sexbots. Or “Bangbots” as he had called them. Yes, John was totally blaming Richard for the fact that he was now sitting in a club full of sexbots, trying not to look as uncomfortable as he felt.  
  
Well, it wasn’t entirely Richards fault, John wasn’t willing to let Richards jokes or anything he said have that much of an effect on his personal life. So, maybe it was entirely out of frustration. The day had been very frustrating so far, even though they did catch the bad guys in the end, being surrounded by beautiful yet barely clothed androids all day wasn’t exactly helpful if someone was trying to forget that he hadn’t gotten laid in months.

John usually didn’t let it get to him as much, but on some days, even more so when people everywhere were talking about sex the whole time, the thought of being with someone or at least something other than his right hand had a really nice ring to it. So, in reality it had been his desperation for some human or almost human touch that made him drive to this club in the middle of the night, though John would never admit that to anyone, let alone himself.  
  
He exhaled slowly, trying to look casual but jumped anyway as someone ran two warm fingers along the skin of his neck. A chuckle followed shortly after. “Don’t be scared.” A voice as sweet as honey whispered into his ear. John turned his head and saw a black-haired woman with a beautiful face and wonderful dark skin leaning over the back of the couch John was sitting on. John smiled but furrowed his brow at her appearance. She reminded him of Anna. This wasn’t what he was looking for. Well, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking but he could say without much doubt that she was not it.  
  
John was already lost in his thoughts again as she stepped around the couch. Her hand still lingering on his neck now found its way to his chest. “My name is Liz.” She said and leaned down, showing of her perfectly curved body and moved closer so that her lips where only inches away from his. “I will do nothing you don’t want me to.” She breathed against his lips and John snapped as soon as these words poured from her red lips. John grabbed her hand but before he could do as much as inhale to form an answer someone spoke up from behind her.  
  
"Maybe that is exactly the problem." John heard someone say, definitely a man he realized and confusion made itself clear on his face as the meaning of the others words sunk in. Liz straightened her back and turned to smile at the man standing behind her. "James, I didn’t know you wanted to-" But she was interrupted before she could say anything more. "It’s ok Liz, just leave us alone for a moment." She nodded and walked off, probably to find another man to seduce.  
  
John lay eyes on James as soon as Liz moved out of his view. The first thing he noticed about him was his dazzling smile and bright blue eyes. He was handsome, John would give him that and judging by his body language James was definitely aware of that.  
  
"James, huh?" John asked as the other stepped forward. Liz was now out of the picture so James attention shifted to John entirely. He wore light blue jeans that fit him very well and a loose grey shirt. "Jim will do for now." The blond answered and ran his tongue along his lower lip. John noticed, but forced himself to look into the others eyes, which turned out to be nothing better of an idea than studying his lips.  
  
He was immediately drawn into the blue of them. John noticed that this was somehow a different kind of blue than that of Dorians eyes and he wondered for a moment. “Are you-” but he heard Jim laugh a low laugh and stopped talking. “-a sexbot? No, but I will take that as a compliment.” The other finished his sentence with a wink and got as close as Liz had been minutes ago, making John even more uncomfortable than the sexbot had.  
  
Jim leaned down to lay his hands on top of the backrest of the couch, trapping John within them while his smile grew into a grin. “Doesn’t mean that we can’t have some fun, though.” He shifted his weight onto one arm and began to slide the other down Johns front before pushing beneath Johns leather jacket and running his hand over the thin fabric of his black shirt. John sucked in a sharp breath as the others hand came dangerously close to a very sensitive area, but instead of anger his body reacted with some unsettling kind of excitement. It had really been to long…  
  
John was about to push Jim off and leave, but it seemed that Jim still had other things in mind and retreated in a swift movement. John mused that the other had probably sensed that he overstepped a line and watched as the blond pulled back his other hand as well. However, much to Johns surprise, Jim signed to follow him. “Let’s get somewhere more private.” And then he turned around and started to walk away slowly. John was left very confused but still worriedly excited. For a moment he couldn’t help his gaze dropping from the others head to… lower regions.  
  
His eyes snapped back up in a moment off shock as he realized what he was doing and he called after the other man. “Why do you think I want to go somewhere with you of all people?” Jim stopped in his tracks, turned back around and raised an eyebrow at John. “Well, you turned down Liz, you didn’t tell me your name and I’m pretty sure you checked out my ass just now. This line of events usually leads to something much more fun than talking.” Another wink, another smile and Jim was back on his way “Plus,” John could barely hear the other over the noise of the club anymore “I got your gun.” And with that Jim held up his hand and John was equally appalled and impressed that Jim had managed to steal it from him.  
  
He was on his feet in an instant, rushing after the blond as fast as he could. John had some trouble catching up with him, for the other obviously had more training at moving in a dancing crowd of people. When he finally did catch up they were in a narrow hallway with several doors leading into private rooms. Jim was about to unlock one of the doors with something that looked like a keycard as John turned him around and shoved him into the nearest wall. “You can’t strip a police officer off his gun!” He said in a low hiss, but all he got from the other was a grin. “Well I did, and I could strip you off other things as well.”  
  
John rolled his eyes and they didn’t move for some time after that. They just stared at eachother, Jim with a grin and John with an unbelieving expression on his face. “Give it back.” John eventually said and Jim cocked his head in a provocative way before unlocking the door behind him. “You know, usually the man with the gun gives the orders.” And with that he pressed the muzzle against the others chest his face now dead serious.  
  
John swallowed hard at the shift of expression on the others face. He was a little taken aback at the seriousness Jim suddenly showed and became very aware of the touch of his own gun against his chest. “Usually, the man with the gun knows how to use it.” John shot back as he realized that the other was yet to release the safety catch of the weapon.  
  
For a moment Jim was smiling again, though this time it was almost wolfish and he pushed John a few steps back to get his own back away from the wall. John watched as the blond raised his gun to his mouth and wet it with a slow lick all the while holding Johns gaze. When he was finished John felt heat raise in his stomach and he had to bite the inside of his lips in order to keep himself from gaping. Something about this sight felt right and wrong at the same time.  
  
"Oh, believe me I know exactly how to use a gun." Jim said and with that he released the safety and pointed the gun back at John. "And now get inside." For a moment he saw a glimpse of the Jim from before and John realized this was some kind of game the other wanted to test on him.  
  
"Come on, let’s play this through. I can see that you want to." Jim said with a grin and Johns eyes widened at the rush of heat that bolted through him as the other drew nearer again, now pointing the gun at his neck, the cool metal against warm skin made John hiss again and his mind went fuzzy. "That’s right. You want this. I knew it." For a moment John thought that Jim was about to kiss him and was oddly dissappointed when he didn’t.  
  
Instead he pressed the muzzle against Johns temple. “It’s either fuck or die now.” Jim said with a smile and John was horrfied as he found the combination of a threat with the promise of sex to be incredibly antoxicating. He felt his pants tightening. He fixed his attention on the corners of Jims mouth as they twitched upwards and felt his heart jump in his chest. “Pretty easy decision, isn’t it?” Jim asked and John realized with surprise and a sublimal ounce of fear that yes, it really was.  
  
The hair on the back of his neck began to rise in anticipation and adrenaline was already pumping in his veins. Johns body recognized the threat of a gun and wanted to act on it. He was trained for situations like this after all. John unconciously straightened his back as the other man ran the gun along the flesh of his neck upwards until he caressed the side of Johns face with the weapon. “Don’t be shy.” He heard the other rasp and John let out a shuddered breath, his pupils blown with want. Some part, some dark masochistic part of him wanted to do this and if the determination on Jims face was anything to go by he had figured that out way before John did and probably in the moment he had laid eyes on him.  
  
Jim backed up until he was holding the gun at arms length again, expression shifting back to serious. “Get inside. I will not tell you again.” His tone was dangerous and Johns muscles tensed as he raised his hands and walked into the room as ordered. He sensed that Jim was now pointing the gun at the back of his head and kept walking until he reached the middle of the room.  
  
It was a nice little room with a dark floor, light walls and a kingsized bed. On the far side of the room stood a small table with two simple wooden chairs but right now John wasn’t able to recognize any of that. “Turn around.” He heard Jim bark at him after he had closed the door and John obeyed, holding his gaze with faked calmness while his head spun with questions. How exactly did he end up here? Was he really going to do this? And why the hell did he want to fuck the guy pointing his own gun at him?  
  
"Undress your upper body." Jim said and John moved to do so. "Slowly." Jim added with emphasis and John did. The jacket was the first thing to be disgarded on the floor, followed by the belts that had hold his gun and the shirt beneath them. When his chest was freed from everything but his necklace Jim made him stop and stepped closer. He had the gun still pointed at John but now he moved to touch Johns skin with it again. Cold met warmth once more and John couldn’t stop himself from exhaling audible. He catched the smirk Jim made at that and leaned in to feel some more of the metall.  
  
Jim took in the sight before him as he followed the lines of John muscles along his torso with the muzzle, he stepped closer and John could finally feel the warmth radiating from the other as well. Jim placed his free hand at Johns throat and the contrast between the guns very dangerous touch and Jims warm fingers made him shiver. Before he could stop himself a low gasp escaped him.  
  
He reached out to touch Jim as well, but the blond had other plans. He forced John to his knees with the hand on his throat and John swallowed past the tight grip, he could feel the tension in the air and in every muscle of his body. Jim released his throat and instead cupped his chin in a almost gentle manner. John looked up at him, his expression dark and still serious though his mind was racing with lust. Jim smiled down at him and John had to use everything he had not to smile back. How could someone who was so beautiful look this dangerous at the same time? “You are beautiful.” John muttered and Jims mask slipped for a moment.  
  
John was struck with the back of a hand only seconds later. The blow took him by surprise and he bit his lip. Tasting blood he spit on the ground and saw a dark drop sink into the fabric of the rug. He looked back up and searched Jims face for any sign of displeasure but he was met by lopsided smile before Jim lowered himself to one knee to get back to eye-level with John. He leaned forward and whispered into Johns ear. “I thought you’d put up a better fight. I’m dissappointed.”  
  
It was Johns turn to raise an eyebrow as the other leaned back again and met his gaze once more. Johns facial expression shifted into a grin of his own and he saw the confusion in Jims eyes the moment he leapt at him. He tackled the other to the ground and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the gun and pinned it on top of Jims head. His other hand found its way flat against Jims chest. “Listen, boy.” He snarled. “I was trained for this and if I wanted to, I could break both of your arms.” He wouldn’t though but Jim didn’t need to know that.  
  
John was sure he saw some kind of fear in the others eyes but only seconds later Jim twisted his legs and flipped them around, freeing his hand with the gun and pointing it back at Johns head in the process. “Then I have to do something about your hands. Don’t you think?” Authority found its way back into Jims voice as he ordered “Let go.” John growled at the other and was a little taken aback as he saw pure want flashing in Jims eyes.  
  
Jim got up and moved to get something from Johns disgarded clothes. John sat up as well and wondered what the other was up to before realization sunk in. “You’re not serious.” He said in disbelief but his heartrate sped up at the thought of the handcuffs that had been attached to one of his belts. As Jim returned John could only stare. “Hands behind your back.” Jim said but John wasn’t moving immediately. Jim had to push the gun against his temple again to finally get John moving.  
  
John was on his knees again, back turned to Jim. ‘This is not happening.’ John thought as he felt cold metal clasp around his wrists. ‘I can’t be turned on by this.’ He thought as they clicked when Jim adjusted their tightness. ‘Oh god this situation is so fucked up.’ He thought, as Jim ran the gun along his shoulder blades and down his back. ‘HEll, I am so fucked up.’ He thought, and felt a tongue trailing a warm wet line from the bottom of his spine all the way up to his neck.  
  
John had never felt this vulnerable before, even though he had had his share of guns pointed at him in his life but there had never been sexual thoughts involved. ‘And Thank God for that.’ He thought and shuddered as Jim lowered his lips to the skin of Johns neck while he pressed his gun to the space between John shoulder-blades. The mixture of danger and pleasure made him gasp. Hoewever, it only lasted for a brief moment before Jim bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood and John threw his head back and let out a low moan of pleasure and pain.  
  
"So hot." He heard Jim whisper into his neck before the blond licked the wound he just caused and slid his free hand around Johns waist to unbutton his trousers and worked his hand inside them. John bucked up into the touch without much thought and felt the familiar feeling of cool metal being pushed hard against the skin on his lower back. It made his heart stutter with adrenaline. "Don’t move." Jim growled and John couldn’t help but groan in frustration.  
  
"You will be the death of me." He snarled as Jim began to free his hard length from his pants. He heard Jim chuckle in response before he gave John some slow but strong strokes. "Right now that is entirely possible." And John sucked in a sharp breath as Jims strong hands slid up and down his cock.  
  
Johns evening had been full off realizations up to this point, but this one right now definitely took the cake. He fucking enjoyed this, being tied together by the wrists while another man had his hand inside his pants and a gun pressed against his back. The fact that he was entirely at Jims mercy should have scared him, but it didn’t. It drove him mad with lust. “Fuck.” He cursed under his breath and had to clench his fists to keep himself from bucking up into Jims touch.  
  
John was both thankful, as well as frustrated as the blond let go. Jim got to his feet and moved to stand infront of John again. He opened up the button of his trousers and unzipped them. John watched as Jim freed his own erection from the fabric and felt a bit of satisfaction as he realized that their actions up to this point hadn’t left him unaffected as well.  
  
Jim took himself in his free hand and began stroking and John almost gaped at the sight before him. His gaze shifted from Jims hand to his face and John could see the want clearly in Jims blown pupils. Jim paused for a moment as he put the muzzle of the gun below Johns chin. Before John was able to stop himself he turned his head and gave the gun a lick like Jim had done earlier this evening. He heard the other draw in a breath at that and his mouth formed a small smile. Jim was not the only one who knew how to play dirty. Jim pointed the gun straight at Johns forehead and said “Blow me.”  
  
For a moment the only thing John could hear was his blood rushing in his ears. It took him a moment to process what Jim just said and when he finally did, his gaze dropped back to Jims hand still wrapped around his cock. He’d never done anything like this with a guy before. ‘What the hell am I doing?’ He thought and almost panicked before the cool tone of Jims voice brought him back to reality. “That was not a question.” The other said and put some more pressure on the gun on Johns forehead.  
  
John realized that, no matter what, he did not have a choice and it made his mind go blank. He leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around Jims shaft, closing his eyes in the process. He heard the other gasp. John decided he liked the sound of it and wanted to hear it again.  
  
He pushed further down, as far as he could without gagging himself and began to bob his head shortly after. He could hear the noises of pleasure Jim made and opened his eyes to look at him. He found blue eyes already staring back and the look in those eyes made him moan around Jims cock.  
  
He let go of Jim for a moment and slowly licked the head and the length of his erection before he went back to bobbing his head a little faster than before. A hand found its way into Johns short hair and pressed him forward even more. He was sure that Jim was about to loose it for as he glanced up again he saw that the hand who was holding the gun wasn’t clinging to it as much as it had before.  
  
"S-Slower." Jim breathed out so low John had barely heard it. John did not change anything about his approach, to lost in the moment and the noises the other made.  
  
Jim tightened his grip on Johns hair and pulled him off of him before he moved the gun to press against Johns temple again. “I said slower.” Jim growled without so much as a hint of arousal in his voice, the low threatening tone made John shiver with lust.  
  
But before John had a chance to go back to what he was doing Jim released the grip on Johns hair and stepped back. John licked his lips as the other pulled his shirt above his head and tossed it to the floor. “Sit down on the bed, back to the headboard.” He ordered and John obeyed. He was still wearing his pants and shoes and wondered if Jim would remove them any time soon but was distracted as Jim began to undress himself entirely. John took in the sight before him and swallowed hard.  
  
Jim climbed on the bed as well and kneeled between John legs. “Like what you see?” He asked with a grin and trailed his free hand down Johns chest. John just watched as the other leaned over him and savoured the warmth off Jims fingers against his skin.  
  
Johns hands that were now trapped between his back and the headboard of the bed clenched and unclenched at the thought of running his own fingers along Jims body.  
  
For a moment he forgot the gun in the others hand and leaned in to kiss and bite the chest of the other.  He swirled his tongue along Jims left nipple and gently bit down on it. This action earned him a moan from the other before a lite press of cold metal on his chest reminded him off the whole reality of the situation.  
  
He saw and felt Jim pressing closer until he could whisper directly in Johns ear. His breath ghosting along the shell of it. “I’m going to ride you now.” Jim said and Johns breath hitched at these words. “And you are not going to do anything unless I tell you to. Understood?”  
  
John wasn’t able to say anything but nodded slowly. Jim retreated to a position where he could look directly into Johns eyes. They were so close that John would just have to tilt his head a little bit to kiss him. And he wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to. But before he could do anything about it Jim whispered “First rule. No kisses.”  
  
John frowned for a moment and considered to do it anyway but Jims eyes spoke of a determination John wasn’t willing to act against. “Fine.” He said lowly and felt like he hadn’t spoken in ages for his throat was dry and his voice was raspy.  
  
Jim only smiled at him before he reached for the bedside table and pulled a little bottle of lube out of it. He snapped the cap of the bottle open and poured some of it directly on Johns still half-covered penis.  
  
John hissed at the cool substance and looked down as Jim pulled his trousers and underpants down far enough to fully reveal his painfully hard erection.  
  
Johns toes curled inside his boots as Jim moved his free hand around Johns length and began to coat him in lube.  
  
John rested his head against the headboard and was biting down on his lower lip to keep hinself from moaning as Jim pressed the muzzle of his gun against Johns exposed throat. “Don’t you dare. I want to hear you.” His voice was like ice as he hissed these words and John moaned just because Jim told him to.  
  
He felt exposed and weak, incredibly helpless and even more so as it made him crave for more. “Please…” He whispered and was’t even sure what he was begging for.  
  
He felt Jims hand leaving his shaft and opened his eyes to look at him from beneath his heavy eyelids. Jim wasn’t smiling or grinning at him anymore, the only thing present on his face was want and John watched his expression in awe as Jim began to straddle his hips. He reached his free hand between them to get hold on Johns shaft once more and positioned it against his hole.  
  
John sensed the trembling in Jims muscles and a strange wave of worry passed through his conciousness before the head of his erection was engulfed by tight warmness and he had to clench his fists in order to keep himself from pushing up into the warmth that was Jims ass. “Ah!” He exclaimed and opened his eyes in shock at the pleasure that he felt.  
  
The sight before him made John hold his breath. Jim had closed his eyes and bitten down on his lower lip, though not hard enough to draw blood, his face was traced with pain. It made John want to reach out to him but his wrists were still trapped behind his back and he could still feel and see the muzzle of his gun against his throat.  
  
It was almost to much to bear, watching the other man trembling as he fought with pain and pleasure and the want to be the one in charge of the situation.  
  
As Jim began to move down slowly, clawing his free hand into Johns chest, a little drop of sweat drippled down his face, emphasizing the tension in his body, but John had never felt so dominated in his entire life.  
  
John didn’t move, he only watched as Jim began to fuck himself on his cock. He slid up and down on it in a steady and very slow rhythm that made John crazy with arousal but wasn’t quite enough to make him come.  
  
Jim opened his eyes, his pupils were blown so wide that his iris was nothing but a small rim of  blue. John must have been a similiar sight because Jim was finally grinning at him again, though John noticed that he was definitely still feeling some pain as he slid down. Then he stilled and threw his head back, almost dropping the gun in the process. “Yes!” He gasped and John felt heat rushing through him at the sound of Jims voice.  
  
The other was beginning to speed up his thrusts hitting his sweet spot over and over. He moaned again and again and John put the soles of his feet flat against the bed and drew his knees nearer to Jims back. This altered the angle of Jims thrusts and had him moan even louder while John did as well. Jim cried out again before he stilled completely and searched for Johns eyes again.  
  
John was confused at the sudden stop but Jim pushed his gun hard against Johns throat and made him choke. However, John was to far gone to care. “I told you-” Jim said between gasps “-not to move.”  
  
John licked his lips as Jim leaned forward and moaned at the friction it caused. “Tell me your name.” He growled and John didn’t dare to object. “It’s John.” He panted. “John Kennex.”  
  
Jim smiled and said. “Well, John Kennex…” Jim pressed the gun even further against his skin while he lifted himself off of the other. “You will have to be punished for your disobedience.”  
  
John groaned at the loss of tightness around his cock but was silenced by Jim who replaced the gun on his throat as he slid his free hand around his neck and yanked him closer. “Turn around. I will fuck you now.”  
  
John was terrified for a moment but incredibly aroused at the same time as he thought about the sounds Jim had made only seconds ago.  
  
Jim got off him and made him turn his back to him again. Johns trousers were pushed down beneath his ass but still not taken off entirely.  
  
John heard the sound of the lube bottle being squeezed again and breathed in slow and steady breaths, bracing himself for what was to come. He felt Jim trailing the gun down his spine and shivered as it reached a more sensitive area of his back.  
  
Jim used this moment to slide his prepared cock inside John and John cried out in pain. “What the hell!” He shouted and heard Jim chuckle behind him. “Take it slow will you!” John said, fists clenched at the pain that shot up his spine.  
  
Jim put the gun against the back of Johns head and leaned forward just enough to trail his tongue along his back. “You forget that I give the orders, John.” He said and added in a low tone. “And now move.”  
  
Johns stubborness was about to kick in but the press of the gun against head made him reconsider his plan of disobedience and then he did move, and it hurt like hell. It was hot and painful and he didn’t understand that Jim had enjoyed this at all. “This hurts.” He breathed out and Jim stopped his movements by laying his free hand on Johns hips.  
  
Shortly after he slid his hand along Johns waist and around his cock, stroking it slowly before he began to rock his hips into John. Jim changed the angle by pushing Johns shoulders forward with the gun while he was stroking Johns cock in time with his own thrusts.  
  
John began to feel better as little waves of pleasure were radiating through his system again. He relaxed despite the pain and felt Jim speeding up. The sound of skin on skin filled the air and he could feel the aroused breaths of Jim against his skin.  
  
The sudden urge to see these blue eyes again had him turn his head to the side to look over his shoulder. Jim was following his movements and leaned forward just enough so they could stare into each others eyes.  
  
They each saw as the other held his breath at the locked gaze but kept their pace of thrusts. Jim smiled at the expression on Johns face and leaned in to kiss or bite on the others shoulder.  
  
John straightened his back and crashed his lips onto Jims. Not caring about the rules anymore. Jim was surprised to say the least but moaned as John slid his tongue inside his mouth. They fought for dominance and Johns neck began to hurt from angle it was twisted in but he didn’t care at all.  
  
He also didn’t care that Jims hand had just stopped moving around his cock and was withdrawing while the other dropped the gun and they both found their way to Johns hips and grabbed him hard.  
  
Jim broke the kiss slammed into him as hard as he could and John cried out in pain and pleasure as his world went white and everything he saw were stars and he couldn’t breath anymore.  
  
He trembled and his breath hitched as Jim kept up his pace and John moaned and gasped because everything else just seemed so meaningless compared to the pleasure that he felt.  
  
"John…" Jim breathed as he leaned closer again, his thrusts still  hard against Johns hole. "Say my name when you come." He whispered and John barely heard him over his own moans of pleasure. He thought about it and was certain that he wouldn’t. He had to maintain at least some of his dignity, right? But as Jim hit this amazing spot inside off him again and pushed him over the edge the only thing he could think about was the other man. "James!" He cried out and felt the others grip tighten around his hips. "Oh god, yes!" Jim breathed and with one final thrust came as well.  
  
John pushed himself even further up against him so that his back would have been pressed against Jims front if it hadn’t been for his handcuffed wrists. Jim paused for a moment but eventually wrapped his arms around John and pressed a chaste kiss between his shoulderblades.  
  
"I will free you now." Jim said between gasps and ran his hand along Johns heaving chest. John could only nod as his heart raced and his breaths were still ragged and Jim began to withdraw. John hissed at the loss even more than at the pain and was embarrassed to notice that already craved Jims warmth again.  
  
He furrowed his brows, finally feeling more like himself again and ran his tongue over his lips while his mind began to process what the fuck just happened. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Jim coming back to the bed until the handcuffs clicked and he could move his arms freely again.  
  
He hesitated for a moment but turned around eventually and was faced by a very confused looking Jim. “Well, that was…” The other started but didn’t finish. John nodded and massaged one of his wrists. “Yeah…pretty much.”  
  
They just sat there in silence, looking each other in the eye. “Could I kiss you again?” Jim asked and seemed as surprised as John was at the question.  
  
It took another moment of silence but John began to smile and then this smile extended into a grin. “No kisses, remember?” He said and Jim scowled at him before moving closer. “Oh shut up.” Jim answered as he reached out and touched his hand against one of Johns cheeks.  
  
John wasn’t going to admit that he liked this gesture and that the feel of Jims hand on him felt very good but he leaned in anyway and Jim smiled against his lips before they met and shared another messy kiss.  
  
John found himself thinking that he’d learned some things about himself today and that maybe, just maybe, he would like do this again some time in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like gunplay before so I'm sorry if it sucked big time or isn't what gunplay is supposed to be. Please tell me what you think about it!


End file.
